You Found Me
by 000111100011
Summary: The day Aickman invited Jonah into his home was the first day of the rest of his life.


Title: You Found Me

Rating: PG

Pairing: Jonah, Ramsey Aickman

Word Count: 774

Warnings: Abuse, Religious Themes

Summary: The day Aickman invited Jonah into his home was the first day of the rest of his life.

Prompt: #24 So what? I lied, I lie to me too.

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or the characters.

He'd only been out to pick up some things from the market, only been out by himself, for himself, as always. He'd seen the sign so many times the image may as well have been burned into the back of his mind, ' Jonah The Boy Wonder! See the greatest Medium of our time in action! ' there was nothing special about the day, only that he decided to take a look inside. Paid the 5 cents and see what all the posters were talking about, after all he took care of the dead, he'd know if it were real.

He must've been late to the show because a woman was running past him in hysterics, crying about how that thing couldn't have been her son. How Jonah was a fake, and a fraud. Above all the commotion the torn mother was causing he saw the boy from the poster on the ground, clutching at his stomach. The boot he watched connect with his stomach must've been steel-toed or at least reinforced because he saw blood spring from the boys mouth, eyes clenched shut. "That wasn't my son," one of them hissed "he was a good boy! Better than you'll ever be!" This wasn't a time for heroics, he hadn't planned on rescuing the boy; but when the police entered he had no problem pointing out the two men assaulting Jonah.

To his surprise though, they didn't grab the brawny men kicking at the young medium, they pulled Jonah from the floor and dragged him out through the door. Ramsey stood to the side for them, watching in awe as they paid no mind to the men who'd been assaulting the child, he could hear the yelling in the background about how Jonah needed to be lynched, or burned alive-- like he was some kind of witch. The police station was only a block from there, and he'd still yet to see what had happened-- what made the woman so upset. By the time he'd moved through the crowd and entered the station, the boy was already booked and thrown in a cell, or at least he wasn't in view anymore. He'd lied before and this time would be no different, explaining to the man at the desk that Jonah was his nephew; and it was all trick there was no need to be so upset if he could just talk to him. The bearded man looked at him in disgust and led him to the boys cell, giving him the luxury of ten minutes and whatever sort of privacy a couple of cell doors provided.

"You've got a visitor, boy. You're lucky your uncle convinced me that you're just a good prankster, you little rat."

Jonah waited for the man to leave them alone before he looked up at Ramsey in confusion, "I don't have an uncle."

"You're quite right."

"Then what--" he gestured to him and licked his lips, "you're friends of the Rottman's?"

"You mean that woman you put into hysterics, or the men who had you on the floor?"

"Both."

"Neither," he shrugged extending his hand pat the bars, "My name is Dr. Aickman, I run a mortuary about 30 miles from here."

Jonah stared at the man's hand before grasping it, "Jonah and I'm--"

"A medium, I've heard." releasing his hand.

"Yes, sir." he nodded expectantly.

"So why are you in here Jonah?"

"I don't," Jonah looked away and then back up his brow furrowed "not for any real reason, I can't force things that they don't want to appear not to."

"What appeared?"

Jonah bit his lip, "It was their son, but you see-- they thought he'd been kidnapped or something, shot maybe. But he was drenched in water, crying."

"Maybe they threw him in the lake, there's nothing too upsetting about that given the alternatives."

"He was looking at his dad, crying. He kept saying 'it was you', except because it went through me, the father thought I was the one accusing him…"

"And he used his boot to prove you wrong?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're able to actually channel the spirits, not just make them appear?"

"Yes, sir."

"You could prove it to me then, right?" Jonah nodded, hands gripping the bars "If it's believable I'll give you a place to stay, room and board. But you'll have to continue this, understand?"

"Doing shows for people?"

"If I think you're the real thing, yes."

"Okay."

Just as they'd finished the officer walked back in to inform him his time was up, Ramsey looked up at him and smiled-- "How much is his bail going to be, Officer?"


End file.
